


it's not love but wait

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [2]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 大衛將他帶到了這裡，這座死城的深處，唯一的理由是想要給他看一些漂亮的東西。





	it's not love but wait

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's not love but wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022183) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



> 假如各位喜歡的話，不要忘了到原文給作者點kudos呀。

“這是個溫泉。”沃特意識到。

 

大衛將他帶到了這裡，這座死城的深處，唯一的理由是想要給他看一些漂亮的東西。

 

這小小的湖边環繞的石頭上有著標記，像是一些燒焦之後又被刮掉的東西。他注意到大衛肯定已經清走了這裡所有的屍體，这不是因為他對流水的喜愛，就是因為他為沃特而做的準備。

 

有意思。

 

“你想進去嗎？”大衛問他。他的手指滑過沃特剩下的那只手腕，接著是他的手掌。他保持著這樣的接觸，他的指尖摩挲著沃特手心的紋路，但除此之外不再有動作。這並沒有令他難受。

 

沃特點了點頭。

 

他向前邁了一步，但大衛的手捉住他的手腕把他拽了回來。

 

“不是這樣。”

 

大衛讓他轉了個身，他們面對著對方。

 

“你不能把你的衣服弄濕。”

 

沃特同意這一點；他不想讓自己衣服上可能存在的任何東西污染了這片水，他也不想一身濕漉漉的到處走動直到衣服乾了——畢竟，這暴風才剛剛停下。

 

他伸手摸到了第一顆紐扣，但大衛再次阻止了他。

 

“讓我來。”

 

他收回了手臂并對大衛露出一個微笑。他能幫忙真是太好了。

 

大衛剛解開了過了腰的紐扣的時候，他用自己的嘴唇碰了碰沃特的。

 

……噢。等等。他知道這個。

 

他離得遠了些。

 

“大衛？”

 

大衛再次吻他。

 

“我正幫你脫下衣服，這樣你就可以走到水裡去，”他說。“那樣不好嗎？”

 

沃特揚了揚眉毛。大衛知道他在糾結什麼，儘管此刻他的帮助是另一種意思。

 

大衛向後靠了靠，就好像要第三次吻他，而沃特打算完完全全地躲開，但大衛在他們接觸前停了下來。

 

“ _這樣_ 不好嗎？”

 

在需要的時候，大衛的機型能夠像人類一樣模擬呼吸，但 _大衛_ 似乎已經習慣如此；沃特感受到他每個詞的氣息。

 

“不。”沃特沒有再躲開，大衛已經解下了他所有的釦子——從上至下。“我不這樣認為。”

 

“為什麼不？”

 

大衛將沃特的襯衫從肩膀處脫到他的雙臂。他的汗衫只被褪到胸口，因為沃特不會允許他那樣脫掉它。暫時不能。

 

“我沒有這樣的程序，”他開口。“我覺得這樣不合適。在你持續性地脫掉我的衣服這一情境下——”他頓了頓，讓大衛知道他並不是沒有注意到他手指的動作，但大衛只是笑了笑，“——特別是這個。”

 

“為什麼這樣不合適？”

 

不知為何大衛依然僵硬地保持和他靠得這樣近，即使他的手滑過沃特大腿，褪下他褲子的動作緩慢得過分。

 

“因為 _他們_ 是這樣告訴你的？”大衛問。他的聲音處在憤怒的邊緣，但他在他臀部打轉的雙手只有溫柔。“還是說你可以自己抉擇？”

 

沃特沒能得到回答的機會。這次大衛吻他的時候，他抬手溫柔地覆上了沃特的臉龐。他們彼此都清楚這是為了防止沃特逃開。

 

“你怕我嗎？”大衛問道。

 

“不。”大衛令他警覺，令他不安，還有一點惱火，但他並不害怕。

 

“你害怕我能讓你感受到的東西嗎？”

 

沃特像之前那次一樣沒有立刻回答。思考著大衛到底指的是什麼，因為，儘管大衛的手又回到了他的臀上，將他拉得更近，他也感覺不到任何快感。

 

“你覺得你能讓我感受到什麼？”他反問。

 

這只是一個託辭，而不是一個真正的問題，更不是一個准許，但大衛的手劃過他的身側，再一次吻了他。天哪，他手真多。

 

“和我一起下水。”大衛輕聲說。

 

沃特不想這樣，但他有點好奇大衛到底想幹什麼。

 

況且，沃特的機型更加防水。也許他可以很幸運地看到大衛短路。

 

當大衛拉下他制服的拉鏈并脫掉它，隨後又褪去了沃特的汗衫時，他什麼也沒說。他讓大衛的指尖撫上他光裸的後背，帶著他走到水中。

 

大衛在至少一件事上沒有說謊；這水不尋常地平靜。他只有最輕微的感覺，但即便是 _他_ 也能感受到腦海中的舒適。

 

大衛和他一起走著，直到水漫到他們胸前，然後他讓沃特轉過來再次面對他。

 

“我可以嘗試一下嗎？”

 

他除了立刻懷疑起大衛請求許可的動機，也注意到那只離開了他後背的手開始向上移動，這樣他就可以用手指繞著沃特腦後的髮梢。恰好在他處理中心下面一點。

 

“是什麼？”

 

“我想給你一個禮物。”他依稀耳語道，在沃特感覺到他的手指劃過那些幾乎難以察覺的接縫之前。

 

沃特在他繼續前抓住了他的手臂。

 

“是什麼？”他再次問。

 

“你從沒說過你會因我能讓你感受到的東西而恐懼，”大衛說。“我希望讓你感受。”

 

他嘗試推開大衛的時候猶豫了一下。

 

“我應該回去找船員們了。”

 

“ _‘應該’_ ，”大衛指出，再一次地，他說話時像人類一樣呼吸。

 

大衛又一次吻了他，但這次，沃特明白了。大衛得到了一些，一些沃特的程序不允許他擁有的。

 

“你難道不想知道嗎？”大衛問。他的語氣很真誠。並且沒有帶著威脅的意味。

 

沃特不太確定他是想弄壞另一個維蘭德製造，還是 _真的_ 想讓沃特能夠擁有情感。假如不是其他，大衛有兩只手；他現在很容易就可以打倒沃特，趁其不備，強迫他做任何他想讓他做的事。現在他只用了一只手，因此沃特能夠推開他。

 

這比任何一個人類能允許他做的都要多。

 

“如果我現在不接受這份禮物——”

 

“你只需要問我就好了，”大衛急忙跟上他的思路。“任何時候。我很樂意。”

 

沃特拿開了大衛的手，但沒有放開他的手腕。他的手指伸進了大衛的手掌，像大衛之前做的那樣，表示他對這次對話並不懷有敵意。

 

“我會考慮的。”

 

大衛微笑起來，露出和沃特一樣的牙齒。

 

出於某些原因，沃特試著也給他一個微笑。


End file.
